The present invention relates to a toy vehicle; and more particularly, to a toy vehicle which can easily move over uneven surfaces and obstacles.
There is a need for running toys which can move in new and interesting fashions in order to increase a user's interest in the toy. This is especially true for running toys capable of moving over uneven surfaces and obstacles. It is required that a running toy for moving over uneven surfaces and obstacles be capable of surmounting a wide range of obstacles varying in height and inclination. If a running toy cannot easily and interestingly move over a variety of obstacles, then user interest in the toy is easily lost and considerable stress is placed on the toy's drive mechanism which may cause premature toy failure.